


Blooming Age of Youth

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, K-Drama - Fandom, Korean Actor RPF, Record of Youth
Genre: F/M, Hae Hyo caring for Jung Ha, Park So Dam - Freeform, byun woo seok, it is mutual respect and understanding that bring them together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hae Hyo has finally found love and understanding in Jung Ha.
Relationships: Ahn Jung Ha/Won Hae Hyo
Kudos: 13





	Blooming Age of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> I always feel like Youth Record doesn't develop its characters at all. Hae Hyo likes Jung Ha, but I never see the moment that he falls for her. 
> 
> So, here comes the fanfic to fill in the holes for Youth Record. Thank me for that, tvN.

Four out of seven days a week, Won Haehyo attends the advertisement and magazine photoshoot, then occasionally auditions for the TV shows and movies. During times like this, he always brings his manager and Ahn Jungha.

For a makeup artist, Ahn Jungha never says too much. Her answers are always concise, one sentence only. You ask her a long question, she answers a brief response. It is quite a contrast from previous makeup artist, but Haehyo embraces that difference in Jungha.

Something about her just clicks with him, he thinks. Even more so now.

“Mom, I just wired some money to your account three days ago. How could you spent the money so fast?” Jungha combs through her copper hair, frustration and wary etch on her features.

“Did your husband try to get a job? Maybe if he gets a job, you wouldn’t be in this situation right now.”

Then a pondering silence settles, and a sigh releases in the air. Jungha clicks her cell off and sees Haehyo in the doorway.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to overhear this,” Haehyo said sheepishly.

Jungha smiles awkwardly at that, says: “It’s not your fault. I shouldn’t talk that loud here.”

“If it makes you feel better, there is no one here except you and me.”

Jungha dips her head, gestures with her fingers. “That makes me feel a little bit better. Just a little.”

“Just a little?” Haehyo raises one eyebrow. “I know my humor is off today, but I guess I need to turn it back on full power.”

Jungha chuckles lightly and says, “It’s time to go home, comedian.”

Haehyo nods with a tiny smile curling at the corner of his lips, follows her through the empty hallway. Chilled night air welcomes them in the parking lot. It is not summer, but yet to be autumn. At here, there are few signs of season changing, the leaves that golden, the wet dirt under his shoes. He thanks the weather forecast that no usual rain pour over them.

Jungha goes toward the direction to where his car parked. Just this morning, Jungha agrees to leave with him together, without his manager’s common supervision. It’s not common to see Jungha riding with him, and there is a reason for that. One unspoken rule in the entertainment world about the line between celebrities and makeup artist. No one sees it, but everyone knows it.

In the car, no conversation starts. Jungha watches the fleeting streetlights through the window, an absent look on her face that tells everything Haehyo needs to know. So Haehyo is the first one to start.

“It’s funny how family works, isn’t?” Haehyo doesn’t need to wait for her answer because he continues, “You love them, but sometimes, you want to run away from them.”

Jungha looks at him, mulling over the words like it’s on her tongue. “Did you try to run away?”

“It wouldn’t be much of an effort even if I try.” Haehyo smiles, almost bitterly. “But you are not like me. You are independent and on your own.”

“I am not like you, but you are better than you think,” says Jungha. “You make a name for yourself. Set aside your family, the talent in you, that’s all you. No one else can take that.”

Haehyo meets the sincerity in her eyes. The silence ticks for a long minute, and then he smiles widely at her. “Thank you,” he says with the similar sincerity.

After Haehyo parks the car across from Jungha’s house, Jungha says to Haehyo, “It’s a great opportunity to work with you, so thank you too and good night.”

In the moment of which Jungha flashes an encouraging smile, soft brown eyes shining under the dimmed lights, Haehyo finds himself utterly and completely in love.


End file.
